


castiel’s true form

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: Castiel and Dean are married and Castiel wants Dean to get to know him in his true form so he blindfolds Dean in the middle of the forest and fun happens.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	castiel’s true form

Dean and Cas had been on a hunt against a wendigo. Sam had stayed at the bunker sick with the flu Cas was at full power so no need for Sam to go when he wasnt feeling good and besides this gave the couple some alone time. 

The monster was defeated easily against the angel and his husband it stood no real chance. but it was late so after taking a bath in the local lake they decided to just camp outside no one around for miles. 

Dean wakes up to Cas putting a very think very dark blindfold around his eyes. “well this is a surprise never did this before kinky darling.” 

Cas smiles kisses him and replies “ssh do not take the blindfold off. no matter what Dean. Just feel.” 

Dean “ok hunny i wont.” The Dean feels heat most intense heat ever like laying in sunlight in Nevada on a midsummers day. 

Cas kisses him again and then he feels himself wrapped up in pure strength and muscle and feathers. “Cas whats going on here starting to freak out hunny.”

Cas says telepathically “relax my love. Im cradling you in my arms.” Dean “feels strange.” Cas “thats because im in my true form Dean. thats why you need to wear the blindfold i dont want to damage you but i do want you to know me as I really am. I need to hold you like this, like i would if you were my mate if only for a little while my husband.” 

Cas kisses him. Dean smiles. “feels so good hunny like being held by the sun.” Cas “go ahead and touch me Dean but dont take off the blindfold its there for your protection. Know me as I Know you.” 

Dean runs his hands all over Cas kissing him everywhere. making out with Cas in true form was amazing. his lips were soft as clouds as was his wings and Cas was so strong and touching Cas sent static electricity coursing through Dean (enough to give a thrilling jolt but not not enough to be truly painful). 

“can i touch you Dean. I want to take you like this.” Dean moans “yes Cas mmm yah hunny touch me.” He runs his hands up Cas’s back gently gripping onto his wings. Cas “mmm Dean feels so good wings are angels true forms erotica zone. If we were both angels and I was your mate we would make love by rubbing are wings together till we both cum. pet them for me.” Dean moans hearing Cas say such things. 

Dean strokes Cas’s wings as Cas runs his hands down Dean’s body to his ass. “we are gender neutral in this form but i can still make love to you with my fingers.” Cas slips one finger into him, there big and thick (although thankfully not like a skyscraper but more like a giant) 

Dean feels so full Cas’s one finger was as big as his vessels dick. Cas takes things slow and gentle. “im going to add another finger. This might hurt a little this is why i have been using big toys on you for the past couple of months. to prep you for this very moment.” 

Dean moans “do it to me Cas fuck me. I can take it hunny.” Cas slips a second finger into Dean fingering him, he dares not add a third though as fingering Dean like this was like fucking him Double pen.

Cas strokes Dean’s prostate as Cas palms at Cas’s wings till they both cum Cas causing Dean to shake with the best orgasm he ever had. 

Then Cas kisses him one more time like this takes his finger out and becomes his human form again slipping the blindfold off Dean’s eyes. 

Dean kisses Cas “thanks for sharing this part of you with me sweetie.” Dean spends the next week combing static electricity out of his hair.


End file.
